Known designs for land mine protection boots utilize passive materials (e.g., metal plates, strong fabrics and cohesive or resistive putty) that may resist, in part, the shear forces of a land mine explosion. For example, these boots may have soles that are several inches thicker than standard boots and/or incorporate tabre which is constructed from tiny, resin-coated grains of stone to help diffuse the force of the blast from the explosion. These designs are configured to protect an individual's foot but do not contemplate protection for other areas of the individual's body.
In addition, manned vehicles employ a variety of devices to aid in detection and interception of improvised explosive devices, including protective armor.